


Jobs

by Natecchi



Series: AoKaga Month [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AoKaga Month, KagaAo, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Somewhere, aokaga - Freeform, there's a bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:32:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7736041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natecchi/pseuds/Natecchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The employer and the employee. Plus the tension between them.<br/>AoKaga/KagaAo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Job 1: Driver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! I got this idea and it just doesn't want to leave me alone, so have some good old porn with our hot idiots!

Aomine sighed, wiping the sweat off his brow with a handkerchief. He was quite satisfied with his job, but the damn uniform was too much. The hot and dry summer air made it all worse.

A driver’s uniform consisted of a plain black suit and a hat. Satsuki told him he looked hot in it, and he couldn’t agree more, but now he also felt hot. He sighed again and lowered his head in defeat, bumping his forehead on the steering wheel of the expensive car he drove.

He got this job recently, but already had to change three employers. Not because he didn’t do his job properly, but because of his asshole attitude. Wasn’t hard to guess, right? His latter employer though, didn’t seem to be bothered by it. He just playfully smirked, making Aomine kind of frustrated.

But don’t get him wrong, if the guy was okay with it, Aomine was more than okay. Probably he won’t have to change the workplace soon.

He raised his head in a hurry when he heard footsteps nearing the car. Aomine quickly opened the door and got up from driver’s seat to open the door to the backseat, slightly bowing. He really hated doing so, but well, it was a part of the job.

Smooth like silk voice made his head jerk up and look into a pair of crimson eyes.

“Did I make you wait long, Aomine?” his employer purred.

 _‘You, fucker.’_ Aomine thought. “No, Kagami-san, you didn’t.”

The redhead chuckled and leaned to whisper in his ear “Didn’t I tell you to stop calling me that? Just Kagami is fine, Aomine.”

“I can’t, you’re my boss. And now, if you’re done with your shit, can we finally go back, _Kagami-san_?”

Aomine practically felt the smug face of his employer as that sat on the backseat. He closed the door and jumped on the driver’s seat and drove back to Kagami’s place. Aomine couldn’t wait to get home and take a shower.

The ride was pretty much silent, unlike many others, when both Aomine and Kagami bickered, throwing half-insults at each other.

Aomine kept looking at his boss through rearview mirror and gulping the saliva that kept pooling in his mouth. Did he mention that Kagami was like a fucking Greek statue? That he was pure sex? Just everything about him was hot and mouthwatering. Sometimes Aomine wondered what was under that suit.

As if reading his mind, Kagami took off his jacket and loosened his tie, unbuttoning slightly his shirt. Add to the mix a hand through his sweaty hair, slicking it back…

Oh. _Oh_. _Holy fuck_.

Then he glanced at those full lips quirking up in a smug grin. Raising his eyes, he noticed that Kagami caught him staring. Aomine looked back at the road, slightly blushing.

 _‘The hell I’m blushing for?’_ he shook his head and tried to ignore Kagami’s gaze on the back of his head.

He drove to the front of Kagami’s house and let the man get out before driving it inside the garage. As the car stopped, Aomine took a deep breath and regretted immediately. That musky smell was striking his nostrils, Kagami’s smell.

Aomine turned around in his seat and saw that Kagami forgot his jacket in the car. “Oh, shit…” he mumbled under his breath. It was really tempting… and fuck. He couldn’t care less, not now, when he already was half-hard. The main reason he didn’t open the door for his boss, and just let that get out by himself.

He jumped out of driver’s seat only to get on the backseat, where Kagami was not long ago. Aomine grabbed the redhead’s jacket and inhaled deeply. Curses left his mouth as he let his hand wander down his crotch. Was he really trying to jerk off in his boss’ car, gripping the said boss’ jacket and sniffling it? Yeah, he totally was.

He unbuttoned his pants, unzipping them as well while holding the jacket close to his face. He could admit it was perverted and stuff, but he didn’t give a shit at the moment. His pants got too tight to keep his already rock hard dick. He pulled it out and stroked with lazy, languid motions.

It was getting hotter by every minute of his ministrations and he decided it was time to get out of clothes. He threw his own jacket and shirt off, pants following quickly. No one could see him anyway, because no one entered the garage beside Aomine.

Dazed, with his eyes half-lidded and panting hard, he kept grunting and moaning as his hand worked on his erection. He brought Kagami’s jacket to his nose one more time and inhaled the scent. His imagination did things to him and he found himself picking up his pace, squeezing his cock harder.

After a particularly seducing glare from the redhead in rearview mirror he remembered, Aomine jerked hard, toes curling. Moaning Kagami’s name, he came all over his abdomen and a bit on his face.

He stood there, panting with cum covering his upper body, hand and a part of his face, when he heard the door to backseat swing open. His mind picked up with what was happening only when he was dragged out of the car and shoved on its hood.

A very angry Kagami was towering over him. Angry? His mind and vision slightly cleared and he observed the look in his boss’ eyes. It was rather hungry than angry. Crimson orbs darkened with lust stared intensely in his blue ones.

Kagami leaned in and whispered in his ear “Aomine, why are you having fun here all by yourself?” he licked Aomine’s earlobe “Care to invite me to the party.”

“K-Kagami…” Aomine half-moaned half-whimpered. He was so fucked but he wanted more, and judging by the redhead’s behavior, he was willing to give Aomine much more.

Kagami smirked and grabbed Aomine’s ass giving it a firm squeeze before lifting it on the hood.

Aomine slightly shivered because of its cold surface but the idea of having sex with this hot redhead on a car hood made his head spin and vision blur _‘Oh my god…’_

Kagami didn’t lose time and threw his sweaty shirt off revealing a delicious pack of muscles under a perfectly sun-kissed skin. Aomine wanted to lick it. So he did. He grabbed the redhead by the back of his neck and sealed his lips on the said neck, licking his way up to those plump lips.

Kagami let his hands wander on Aomine’s chest and back before going further down and gripping his ass again. Aomine moaned and Kagami used this opportunity to plunge his tongue in other’s mouth, going for a deep kiss right away. Both men shuddered in pleasure, their tastes becoming addictive for each other as their tongues battled for dominance. They parted when both were out of breath.

One look in each other’s eyes and they understood. There’s no way back now. They needed to ease all of the sexual tension pent up from the first day.

 _‘So, directly to the business then.’_ Aomine thought and threw his boxers off, spreading his legs a bit.

Kagami’s eyes roamed all over Aomine’s body, his hungry gaze never fading.

“Holy fuck, you’re so beautiful.” he muttered, his voice thick with lust and husky.

 “Thanks, babe. Now get to work and fuck me.” Aomine smirked and added spreading his legs a bit more “Hard and deep.”

Kagami didn’t need to be told twice. With a low growl, he kneed down grabbing Aomine’s legs and putting them over his shoulders. He heard the tanned man curse loudly as he began licking Aomine’s entrance. Aomine’s dick was fully awake and twitching with need when Kagami started plunging his tongue – oh, that skillful tongue – in and out of Aomine’s asshole.

After some good – godly – minutes of tongue-fucking, Kagami got up and shoved into Aomine two fingers, scissoring roughly. He was getting impatient. The sexy expressions and sounds Aomine made didn’t help much to hold back the beast inside him.

Aomine gripped Kagami’s shoulder and moaned into his ear “Ah, enough, Kagami. That’s enough… oh, my god, fuck me already!”

“Shit.” Kagami cursed silently and added in that sinful voice “As you wish.”

Shoving the pants and boxers down his knees, Kagami gripped his hard cock and gave it some experimental strokes, spreading the pre-cum all over its length. He hoped he prepared Aomine good enough, or else it was going to be painful.

In the meantime, Aomine stared at Kagami’s dick, his mouth watering. He’d love to suck that thing off, but at the very moment, he’d prefer to have it deep inside him. He licked his lips sensually before giving Kagami _the look_.

The redhead leaned to steal another breathless wild kiss and then – finally – positioned himself at Aomine’s entrance, pushing slowly inside. Aomine’s breath hitched, the stretch burn was a bit too much to bear, but he endured until Kagami was fully in. His whole body was covered in sweat. He felt Kagami’s hot tongue licking it off and it burned his skin.

Aomine moved his hips signaling Kagami to get to the fucking business already, and so the redhead did. Pulling out almost completely, Kagami  thrusted back in with more force, knocking the air out of Aomine’s lungs.

The redhead picked up his pace really quick and soon Aomine was a moaning mess under him, all wet and sweaty, his breath erratic and face twisted in pure bliss.

Aomine’s legs wrapped around Kagami’s waist and this made Kagami shift, changing the angle of his thrusts. It was a great change, judging by Aomine’s shouts and cries of pleasure.

Kagami kept shoving his dick in and out, deep and fast. He grabbed Aomine’s blue locks and pulled roughly, revealing the chocolate skin on his neck. Aomine’s throat let out a startled cry as Kagami bit down, nearly drawing blood. Kagami licked the abused skin making Aomine shiver.

A particularly rough thrust made Aomine arch his back. He was nearing his climax and needed a little push. Kagami gave it. The bastard gave it all and even more, by stroking Aomine’s cock in sync with his thrusts.  

Aomine came first all over himself, Kagami’s hand and the car hood, his body jerking in redhead’s arms. Kagami followed, spilling himself in the burning heat of Aomine’s  inner walls. Then he pulled out, his cum dripping on the car’s surface as well.

Still out of breath, they shared a long, much gentler kiss. They parted and looked at each other, their eyes burning with passion.

“We dirtied the car…” Aomine mentioned and wiped some of cum with his finger, shoving it in Kagami’s face. He didn’t expect what was going to happen, not even a bit.

Kagami took Aomine’s finger into his mouth and sucked on it. Letting go of it with a lewd pop, he smirked “Let’s wash it together then.” and added wiggling his weird-shaped eyebrows “But I can’t promise to keep my hands off you when you’re going to be shirtless, wet and covered in foam.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got carried away *whistles*


	2. Job 2: Gardener

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *looks away and keeps whistling*

If someone ever told Kagami he would work as a gardener at some rich mansion, he wouldn’t believe that obviously.

He was a florist and owned a small flower shop. He enjoyed his work and gave it all he could. Kagami had many clients at first, his angelic smile made both men and women sigh dreamily. But perhaps, it wasn’t meant to be like that forever. His business became smaller and smaller, and the number of clients decreased considerably after a new flower shop, much bigger than his, opened across the street.

That was how he ended up being jobless and depressed over it, until one day, one of his previous clients contacted him, offering a job.

“Dai-chan has a big garden, but there is no one to take care of it and that’s kind of sad.” Momoi said and added “Plus he liked the flowers from your shop I brought him the other day.”

Kagami accepted it right away, because he didn’t really have other choices. He had to pay the rent after all.

And now he was working his ass off to give this garden at least a decent look. Who the hell would ruin so many beautiful flowers? Right, _Ahomine_ Daiki, the mansion owner and his employer.

Kagami kept grunting in displeasure as he cleaned the soil, so he would be able to plant there other flowers. He had so much work to do in this goddamned garden, that he thought it would take him months to finish. He wasn’t angry at the poor flowers, but the asshole who left them to die like that.

 _‘Such a waste of time and money.’_ Kagami sighed and turned around only to see Aomine staring at him and smirking smugly. The bastard.

Whenever Kagami worked in the garden he would notice the tanned man watching him. Sometimes his looks were intense and heated, making the redhead shiver under that gaze. Other times though, his looks were distant and a small smile tugged at his lips as he watched Kagami work hard. Those days Kagami even thought he was beautiful.

Don’t get him wrong. Kagami always saw Aomine as a sexy and fine specimen, but that smile almost stole his heart. Keyword _almost_. The asshole in Aomine showed much more frequently than the gentle side. The amount of sexual innuendos Aomine threw at him increased day by day as well.

“Let’s just fuck already.” Kagami growled one day, done with Aomine’s shit. Kagami wasn’t against it if he was honest with himself, but he didn’t really mean it.

Blue eyes widened in shock and then narrowed quickly. Kagami wanted to play it off as a bad joke but Aomine didn’t allow him to do so. Tanned hands wrapped around his waist and held him close to that perfect shaped body. Wet lips pressed onto his and Kagami melted into the kiss, his legs slightly giving in. The bastard was a great kisser.

“Aomine, wait-” Kagami tried to pry the man off but that was useless. Aomine had an iron grip.

“I’m not gonna let you get away so easily, Tiger.” Aomine purred into his ear making Kagami blush furiously. “ _Let’s just fuck already_ , remember? I finally caught you.”

“Argh! Fine.” Kagami growled frustrated. Whom he wanted to fool in the first place? He wanted it as much as Aomine did. “Bedroom.” he mumbled before going for a ferocious kiss by himself.

They stumbled in Aomine’s bedroom, clothes flying around as they struggled to undress each other. When they finally were out of their pants, Aomine pushed Kagami and that landed on the bed.

His skin itched and he gasped almost jumping back. Kagami turned his head and an enchanting smell hit his nostrils. He gaped in awe “What the-? Lavender?”

Aomine smirked down at him “Yeah, I kind of planned to drag you in this bed today, but you made it a lot easier.” he leaned and kissed Kagami senseless again “I’m going to fuck your brains out on a bed full of flowers. Just look how sappy I am for you.”

Kagami barked a laugh, probably the best sound Aomine ever heard, and grabbed the other pressing his hot body against Aomine’s “You probably don’t know, but lavender is a great aphrodisiac.” He chuckled when Aomine made a surprised face. “But that makes things much better.”  Kagami cupped Aomine’s face and gave him a long tantalizing kiss, sucking, biting and licking at his lips.

That striking scent of lavender indeed did things to their bodies and soon both of them were reduced to a panting and blushing mess. Simple touches and kisses were longer not enough. Their erections rubbed through the cloth of their boxers, wetting it with the pre-cum. But even this wasn’t enough. Their heads were spinning, their bodies were on fire. They needed each other so badly it was hard to endure.

Aomine couldn’t wait anymore, and so did Kagami. They tossed their underwear across the room, not paying attention to where it landed. Aomine went rummaging through the contents of his nightstand’s drawer, pulling out a bottle of lube and a condom.

Aomine positioned himself between Kagami’s legs, which that eagerly spread, holding them up by the back of his knees for an easier access. The tanned man cursed mentally at the sexy sight. He wanted to eat Kagami up, but his dick couldn’t wait more.

Pouring a great amount of lube on his fingers, Aomine pushed two inside Kagami right away, making the man let out a loud moan. Kagami arched his back off bed and Aomine caught one of his nipples in his mouth, sucking hard on it.

Kagami almost came when Aomine added a third finger and brushed his prostate with it. His body was naturally sensitive but the effect of flowers made it all worse. Or better.

Aomine withdrew his fingers out and pulled the condom over his pulsing cock, coating it with lube. Kagami’s legs went to wrap around his waist and he interlaced their fingers, giving Kagami’s hand a firm squeeze before burying himself deep inside that inviting hole.

Both threw their heads back, moaning in pleasure. Aomine went from slow, gentle motions to wild, rough fucking within minutes. However, Kagami didn’t complain. He was already busy being all vocal and making those _fuck me more_ faces. And Aomine totally enjoyed and loved it.

Not slowing down even a bit, Aomine untangled Kagami’s legs from his waist and turned him on his side, lifting a leg up and changing the angle of his penetration. Kagami buried his face in the flowers on the bed, inhaling deeply. Curses left his mouth as Aomine gripped the base of his cock, making his balls tighten. If the idiot kept going at it like that, he was going to spill himself sooner than he thought.

Kagami snatched his leg out of Aomine’s grasp, making the man let out a confused groan. Then he carefully turned around, not wanting Aomine to pull out, and stood on his fours throwing heated glares over his shoulder at Aomine. That gulped and nodded absent-mindedly before gripping Kagami’s hips in a bruising grasp and picking up his wild pace all over again.

Even if both men tried their best to hold longer, that was practically impossible with the familiar sensation of heat pooling fast in their pelvic areas. Aomine kept thrusting deeply, aiming for redhead’s prostate. Kagami, in the meantime, stroked his own cock which was neglected until then.

Letting out a long and loud moan, Kagami closed his eyes. With his mouth hanged open and head thrown back, he came hard on the bedsheets and the purple flowers. Aomine felt purely blessed to see such a mesmerizing sight. Kagami’s inner walls clenched tightly around his dick, making his body jerk and come as well.

They both slumped on the bed, exhausted of their activities. Aomine pulled Kagami closer, nuzzling his neck and peppering it with kisses as that tried to catch his breath.

He felt Aomine smile against his skin and his heart thumped loudly in his chest. Perhaps, the bastard managed to steal his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first, I wanted to make them fuck in the garden, but then thought: ew, nasty. Poor flowers lmao


	3. Job 3: Window cleaner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinky af. *runs away*

Aomine checked one more time the necessary utensils before lowering himself off building. He wasn’t going to lose the opportunity to spy on the rival company’s CEO. The job of window cleaner was just a cover. In fact he was a top manager at Kiseki Company. The sudden appearance and fast development of Kagami Inc. made everyone in their business jealous and extremely curious. That’s why he got the task of finding things out. He disguised himself as a window cleaner and got the job.

He never saw his employer, the company’s CEO. He just knew the office that worked in, or more exactly the window of his office. He didn’t want to be too obvious though, so he started cleaning from the other side of the building.

Some hours passed and Aomine already was sweaty and panting like a dog. He surely wasn’t used to this type of work. He was nearing Kagami’s office window, so he had to endure a bit more. Aomine really hoped it was worth his efforts.

Aomine checked again his insurance belt, thing which he did more than thousand times already, and decided to take his shirt off, putting it around his waist and tying the sleeves. His uniform was a bit larger, his pants hanging low on his hips, the waistband of his boxers visible without the shirt on.

He looked at himself in the glass of window, which served more like a mirror, and smirked. _‘The fuck. I look hot like this.’_

He was too absorbed in checking himself out and didn’t observe a pair of crimson eyes, which did practically the same thing. When their eyes met, deep blue ones widened and their possessor sputtered, a blush going across his tanned cheeks.

_‘No one fucking told me that Kagami Taiga is such a hot dude.’_

Kagami kept looking at him, those crimson eyes scanning him from head to toe. Aomine suddenly felt so weak under that dominant gaze. He smiled sheepishly and waved at the redhead, before continuing what he was supposed to do, and exactly, cleaning the window. Kagami smirked at him and got back to his own work.

Aomine took some deep breaths to calm his wild heartbeat. He had work to do. He couldn’t distract his attention from his original task. Humming to himself, Aomine took out of his pocket a camera and took some photos of the paper pile on redhead’s table. He furrowed his brows. There was nothing weird. Nothing really caught his attention. Maybe this man just did his job better? Or as every rookie had luck?

No. There must be something shady, and Aomine will find out what. He continued to clean the goddamned window, thinking of a plan to sneak in the redhead’s office later, when the work day will end.

Kagami, in the meantime, continued working, but Aomine felt that burning gaze on him from time to time and this made him shiver.

The day ended with no surprises, gladly, and Aomine was already tiptoeing to Kagami’s office. There was no one in the halls or other offices, so he assumed that everyone went home.

Aomine slowly opened the door and got in. He went directly to Kagami’s table and carefully rummaged through papers, folders and other contents. He even went that far to check things on his computer, but there was nothing which caught his attention. Probably this man just did his job better than them. He shrugged to himself and prepared to leave, but then he heard the door swing open and there stood a very confused Kagami with a cup of coffee in his hand.

“Err, Kagami-san, this is not what it seems like-” Aomine started poorly, not looking the redhead in the eyes, clearly ashamed.

“Aomine Daiki.” Kagami simply stated and walked to his table to put the cup on it. Aomine still didn’t look at him, so Kagami continued “Top manager at Kiseki Company, 25 years old, not married, lives alone.”

Blue eyes widened in shock as Aomine simply stared at Kagami. The redhead smirked.

“You thought you could fool me around, Aomine?” he asked stepping closer to the tanned man.

“N-no.” Aomine stuttered “Fuck.” he cursed under his breath.

Kagami’s smirk only widened. He put a hand on Aomine’s shoulder and leaned to whisper in his ear “I’d love to.”

Kagami’s voice and his words made Aomine’s legs go weak. _‘Fucking shit. Me too, dude, me too.’_ he thought, biting his bottom lip to hold back a moan.

“So, aren’t you going to explain yourself? Cat got your tongue or what?” Kagami continued in that low baritone.

“Want to check it by yourself?” Aomine said in a barely audible voice.

Kagami took Aomine’s chin between his thumb and index finger, looking in those beautiful sapphire eyes. When he got no rejecting actions from Aomine, his lips curved into a small smile. Aomine parted his lips and closed his eyes. The redhead closed the gap between them and pushed his tongue through those delectable lips.

Aomine melted into the deep kiss, his tongue barely moving on its own, as Kagami pushed with more force. Strong hands gripped his waist as his legs slightly bent, making the tanned man groan into Kagami’s mouth. Slow and sensual, suffocating and seductive described perfectly the first kiss they shared, and Aomine hoped it won’t be the last.

They parted and Aomine opened his eyes to look at Kagami. Seeing Aomine with his lips wet and swollen, a slight, barely visible blush on the tanned face, his hazy beautiful eyes, made strange things to Kagami and particularly his dick.

“Aomine…” he whispered over other man’s lips, his hot breath making him shiver “I want to punish you.”

These words barely registered in Aomine’s head as he nodded. He’d take any punishment if that involved this hot redhead.

Kagami smiled at him, but his voice was commanding “Take off your clothes and face the window.”

Aomine’s eyes widened and he stood there still. Kagami chuckled loosening his tie.

“I thought you’d want this.” he murmured seductively and began unbuttoning his shirt.

_‘I want this, but man, you’re crazy.’_ Aomine thought, his eyes never leaving those long fingers. When Kagami was done with his shirt and the fabric slightly moved to reveal a strong chest and six-pack, Aomine inhaled sharply muttering “Fine.” He started undressing himself and could practically hear the smugness in Kagami’s voice.

“Good boy.”

When Aomine was in nothing but his boxers, he faced the window glass as he was told. A moment later, Kagami’s warmth enveloped him as that pressed his hard chest against Aomine’s bare back, and licked at his earlobe, taking it between his teeth in a teasing motion.

“Take these off too.” he murmured into Aomine’s ear, making the man gulp. Aomine dropped his boxers down his knees and stepped out of them, revealing a perfect shaped ass.

Kagami cursed under his breath and put his hands on Aomine’s hips, rubbing his clothed erection between tanned ass cheeks. Aomine shuddered, pressing his hands on the window glass for support. His cock was already fully awake and leaking with pre-cum. He shivered again when big calloused fingers wrapped around it and started stroking eagerly while the second hand worked on his nipples, squeezing and pinching the sensitive buds.

Aomine let his head drop on Kagami’s shoulder as that sucked and bit on the exposed skin, leaving marks. Their breath became erratic, moans and groans filling the room and echoing off the walls.

Suddenly, Kagami stopped his ministrations when Aomine was just about to come. He whined and the redhead chuckled lowly, slapping his bare butt. “Wait, I’ll get the lube and condom.”

Aomine wore an incredulous expression as if asking _‘You really keep lube and condoms in your office?’_ but forgot any remarks he wanted to say, when two lubed fingers rubbed at his entrance. He felt Kagami’s chest on his back again as the redhead slightly bent him.

“Keep your hands here,” he said and put Aomine’s hands on either of his ass cheeks “and spread yourself for me.”

This made Aomine groan and he complied, spreading his butt for the man behind. Kagami let out a frustrated breath and pushed the fingers inside the tight hole, scissoring them right away. Aomine barely held himself from screaming out loud when Kagami found his prostate.

He wanted more. He wanted to come. He wanted to feel Kagami deep inside, fucking his brains out.

“K-Kagami… please… more…”

Kagami stopped when he heard Aomine begging. He withdrew his fingers and opened the condom pack with his teeth, hands working to get his pants and underwear down his knees. He couldn’t wait any fucking more.

Putting the condom on and coating its surface with lube, Kagami grabbed Aomine’s hips. Aomine felt like he was losing his balance and put his hands on the window again, head dropping between them.

“Aomine, raise your head.” Kagami said caressing the tanned soft skin. “I want to see you.”

Aomine raised his head and looked at window glass, or better said, the mirror. He saw himself, panting and drooling, having a blushing mess of face. But more amazing was the look in Kagami’s eyes, lustful and burning, his slightly parted lips, which Aomine wanted to kiss so badly, Kagami’s frame which oozed masculinity.

Then Kagami entered him and the world stopped. He didn’t bother keeping his mouth shut anymore. He screamed out of pain and pleasure Kagami gave him. Aomine kept crying out profanities, pleading for more, _harder, faster_ as Kagami picked up his pace, slamming into that hot tight hole, like there was no tomorrow.

One of Kagami’s hands went down to stroke Aomine’s erection in rhythm with his thrusts while the other one went up to lift his chin. “Open your eyes and look how I fuck you.” Kagami said and licked the sweat off Aomine’s neck. That shuddered violently, but opened his eyes anyway.

What he saw, plus a particularly hard thrust against his sweet spot, made Aomine’s back arch and he came hard, spurting his cum on the glass in front of him.

“T-TAIGA!”

This extremely hot sight and his name, screamed in that husky voice, full of pleasure, made the redhead go insane. He kept thrusting hard and deep, roughly even, until he found his own release. Kagami came inside, with a long groan mixed with Aomine’s name. He dropped his head on Aomine’s back as they caught their breaths. Then he pulled out, turning Aomine around and slamming him into the window glass. Aomine was sincerely glad the glass was thick enough to support their weights.

Kagami kissed him hungrily until they were out of breath again. They parted and Kagami licked Aomine’s swollen lips, smirking.

“Did you enjoy our little roleplaying, Daiki?” he asked, his smirk never leaving that satisfied face. _‘The smug idiot.’_

“You’re hella kinky, Taiga.” Aomine pouted at his boyfriend “Fucking against a window? Seriously?”

“Okay, okay.” Kagami raised his hands in defense “Next time you can do whatever you want.”

Aomine smirked evilly “Huh, prepare your sorry ass then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, fucking against a window... don't ask xD
> 
> The next one will be the last, 'cause I'm not creative with h-scenes. I seriously need to watch some porn for inspiration *sigh*  
> Don't be shy to leave a comment! I love reading them :3


	4. Job 4: Butler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some submissive Kagami~ *walks away skipping*

Aomine stepped through the large doors of his house only to be greeted in unison by all of the maids. Maids and his butler. A tall figure, slightly bowing , with relaxed shoulders and hands by his sides, stood Kagami Taiga, the butler of Aomine household.

The redhead raised his head and scarlet eyes bore into navy ones.

“Welcome home, master.”

* * *

 

The dinner was served and Aomine sat at the table, Kagami by his side as usually, waiting for any orders from his master. The tanned man played with his food for good ten minutes before sighing, long and dramatically. Kagami watched him, his left eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

“Taiga.” Aomine drawled lazily.

“Yes, master?”

“Feed me.”

Kagami gave his employer an incredulous look before shortly nodding and taking a forkful of food, guiding it to Aomine’s smirking lips. The bluenette slightly shook his head and pointed at his mouth.

“Do it with your mouth, Taiga.”

Kagami turned ten shades of red and hid his eyes behind his fringe by dropping his head a little, refusing to meet Aomine’s eyes.

He let out a shuddering breath before taking the food between his trembling lips and bent to meet Aomine’s waiting ones. That took the food from Kagami, munched on it and swallowed, his smirk reappearing back quickly as he grabbed the startled redhead by the back of his neck and licked the remnants of food off his lips. Kagami groaned softly, parting his plump lips and that was everything Aomine needed to shove his tongue between them.

Kissing noises filled the dining room. Kagami ended up on his master’s lap, who kissed him senseless and groped him in every place he could reach in that position. Kagami could feel the bulge in Aomine’s pants as that grinded their crotches together purposely. His own dick was fully awake and in need of touch.

They parted and Aomine grinned at him while still having a palm on that perfect shaped ass.

“Let’s go, Taiga. I’m getting impatient.” Aomine murmured, nuzzling Kagami’s neck and sending shivers down his spine.

The redhead shortly nodded and got up, following Aomine in his bedroom. He wondered how, in the name of gods, Aomine knew he’d been dying to kiss and touch him. Or maybe he didn’t know at all and this was what he wanted as well.

Kagami shivered with anticipation as the door closed behind them. Aomine pinned him to the said door and said in that low, seductive voice “I want to fuck you, Taiga. Please, do me a favor and take off your clothes.”

Kagami obeyed.  Trembling fingers worked on his uniform suit and piece by piece, he got undressed. Meanwhile, Aomine sat on the small couch opposite his king sized bed and watched the entire process, sipping on the whiskey he’d poured himself.

Kagami remained in his boxers for a while, but when he noticed that the fabric did nothing to hide his hard as rock dick, being wet on top of that, he took a deep breath before getting out of those as well.

Now he stood in his naked glory under that hungry gaze, slightly fidgeting and looking at the carpet like it was the most interesting thing in the world. He heard Aomine shift and raised his head to look at his master. A more intense blush covered his face when he heard other’s words.

“And now, prepare yourself for me, Taiga.”

Kagami hazily nodded again and got on the bed facing Aomine, who looked extremely entertained by what he saw, the smug smirk never leaving those lips. Kagami wanted to kiss them again, _and again, and again. Forever._

He brought two fingers to his mouth and began to suck on them, making both an erotic face and sounds. Not like he even was aware of that. Aomine gulped taking in the sight.

Kagami spread his legs and pushed the fingers coated with his saliva inside himself, wincing at the stretch burn. He exhaled, pulling his fingers out. The redhead repeated these actions until it didn’t hurt and the fingers were sliding in and out with ease. Other hand was busy stroking his erection rhythmically, dragging needy mewls and moans from his throat.

Aomine watched. Aomine was looking at him and only him. Only that thought almost made Kagami come. But when he was about to do so, a voice stopped him.

“Enough,” it said “come here and suck me off.”

Kagami opened his eyes to look at his master. Aomine ‘s pupils were blown wide and his breath was no longer calm. Kagami pulled his fingers and climbed out of the bed on his fours, doing it slowly, teasingly even, his motions reminding Aomine of a wild tiger looking after his prey, ready to attack any moment.

Aomine let out a frustrated groan and Kagami let his mouth form a sly grin. However it didn’t last long as Aomine got up and growled “Hurry up.”

Aomine took his dick out of his pants and shoved it in  Kagami’s face as that situated himself between his legs, still on his fours. He took it in his mouth and down his throat, nearly choking when Aomine thrusted forcefully.

Kagami wasn’t even able to use his tongue properly because of Aomine’s violent thrusts, as that fucked roughly his mouth grunting out praises.

Tears run down Kagami’s face as Aomine picked up his pace, slamming into the back of his throat. Then it suddenly stopped.  He felt Aomine pull out and crouch down in front of him, embracing him tightly and murmuring apologies in his ear.

Kagami’s lips formed a soft, tired smile as Aomine cupped his face to look into his beautiful crimson eyes. Aomine’s warmth and his gentle voice were everything Kagami could think about in that very moment “I want to feel you. Let me ride you, Daiki.” he murmured, placing a hand over Aomine’s and squeezing it in a loving way.

Aomine’s heart thumped hard against his ribcage and he let out a shuddered breath before nodding and getting up. He sat on the couch waiting for Kagami. That quickly followed and sat on Aomine’s lap, legs on either of bluenette’s sides.

He grinded their bare erections together and it made both men throw their heads back and moan in pleasure.  Both Kagami and Aomine were near their climax already, thanks to the earlier ministrations.

“Fuck, Taiga.” Aomine groaned in frustration. Kagami got the hint and climbed a bit upper, pressing his hands on Aomine’s shoulders for support. Lining his stretched hole with Aomine’s hard cock, he slowly lowered his bottom down hissing at the pain. Aomine caressed the soft sensitive skin on his thighs and it made Kagami relax once Aomine was fully inside.

Kagami started moving on his own when he felt ready, raising and lowering his hips in steady rhythmic motions, moaning and breathing heavily. Tears started running down his face again when Aomine thrusted hard, slamming just in the right spot. He’d shouted Aomine’s name some times before he was all shuddering with pleasure in those strong tanned arms, which embraced him like their possessor’s life depended on it.

Aomine’s climax followed quickly after Kagami’s, when that involuntarily or not, tightened around him, clenching his dick hardly.

Kagami’s head dropped on Aomine’s shoulder as he caught his breath, small shudders still running through his body.

“This was amazing, Taiga.” he heard Aomine whisper in his ear “But you’re fired, pretty tiger.”

At these words, Kagami stiffened and looked in Aomine’s face with a sad expression. _‘So, I was just a quick fuck for you, huh?’_ He felt like crying and laughing at the same time. _‘What an idiot.’_

Aomine took his face in his hands, studying it for a moment and frowning. He wanted to slap those tanned hands away, but he didn’t find the strength to do so.

Then a small smirk made its way on Aomine’s lips and it was Kagami’s turn to frown. Just what was on this asshole’s mind? _‘I swear to God, if he says something stupid, I’ll fucking knee him, right between his legs-’_

“That’s because my lover can’t be also my butler.”

Kagami gaped at him, too shocked to mutter anything. Aomine just laughed and kissed that pretty gaping mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the last chapter as I previously mentioned, so I want to thank you all who read, left kudos and comments! Your attention is very much appreciated! ❤❤❤


	5. Job 5: Pool cleaner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this? ... Continuation? ....  
> More smut??? ...
> 
> Uh, yes.  
> And it sucks haha

The summer vacation was fast approaching and Aomine needed money. Now that he was on his last year of high school, he felt a bit uncomfortable to get pocket money from his parents. Satsuki was shocked when she heard him that he wants to work, so shocked that she spilled her tea in his face.

“Ew, Satsuki. What the hell? That’s gross.” Aomine wiped his face, mumbling under his breath.

“No, Dai-chan, you and working, that’s gross. What happened to your lazy butt? Why all of sudden you want to work? Is there a super rare porn magazine that costs so much you can’t afford it?”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” He muttered and looked to his side, his cheeks a bit rosy as he continued avoiding his friend’s gaze “I… I want to get my own money. Don’t want to bother mom anymore.”

Satsuki gasped and dramatically wiped at her eyes “My Dai-chan finally grew up…”

“Don’t be an ass, Satsuki. I need your help.” Aomine snapped at her and the girl burst out laughing, making his blush deepen.

Her laughter subsided as she tried to calm down “Oh, sorry, my bad, Dai-chan. Of course I’ll help you.”

“That’s the thing I wanted from the start, not tea in my face and you laughing your ass off here.” Aomine pouted at her, crossing his hands on chest.

“Alright. I’m sorry. So, you want me to help you with finding a workplace, right?” Aomine nodded and she continued “Hmm, depends on how much you want to earn…”

“The more the better, of course. But I have to warn you from the start that I can’t cook shit, or service others. It pisses me off with all those stupid smiles and polite attitude.”

“Pff. And why I’m not surprised about the second thing?” she sighed, rubbing her temples in an attempt to think about something which will suit her friend. “I guess I’ll look into something at home and call you if I find anything.” Satsuki patted his back and smiled fondly “I’m happy you want to become independent, but let your parents spoil you from time to time, okay? It makes them happy.”

Aomine smiled back “You talk like a grandma, Satsuki.”

He was smacked hard on the back of his head.

Two days later, an excited Satsuki was invading his personal space as she showed him the flier.

“Look, Dai-chan! They need pool cleaners! It’s not a hard job, even you’re able to not fuck up!”

“I didn’t think I’ll say this to you, but language, Satsuki.” Aomine said and took the flier from her hands and examined it. His face twisted in a stupid looking one, as a dumb smile appeared on his lips.

“There are rich bastards who will pay this much for pool cleaning? That’s very good. Thanks, Satsuki.” Aomine said pulling his friend in a hug and darted out of the café, leaving a shocked Satsuki behind.

“What was this? Hey… hey! I wasn’t doing this for free! Come back, Dai-chan! You will have to go shopping with me!” She yelled after him, but wasn’t quite sure if he heard her. “Oh, well.” She smiled.

* * *

 

Aomine looked at the address and back to the house in awe. It was huge, no wonder they had a pool. He shifted on his spot after ringing the bell and waiting for someone to respond.

Soon, there was an old lady opening the door and greeting him “Good afternoon, sir. How could I help you?” The woman wore a maid uniform. There was a maid in front of him!

“Umm, hello. I don’t know if it’s the right address, but aren’t you looking for a pool cleaner?” Aomine said and showed her the flier he snatched from Satsuki earlier.

She took it and hummed knowingly “Yes, you are totally right, young man.” She smiled politely at him before inviting him inside. “I’ll go to inform the master about you, would you wait a bit here?” She said and gestured to him to sit on the sofa in some fancy big room.

He nodded and sat on it, being pleasingly amazed by its softness. He wouldn’t mind to take a nap on such a spot. However, he wasn’t at the right time and place to take naps, he had business here to take care of.

The maid was back with a middle-aged man who had an aura of a celebrity. He deduced it was the master she talked about earlier. Aomine stood up and the man approached him with an outstretched hand, which Aomine shook firmly.

“So, you are the young man who wants to work as pool cleaner?” the man asked, his brown eyes examining Aomine from head to toe.

“Yes, sir!”

The man laughed “Relax, boy. Tell me your name.”

“Aomine Daiki… sir.”

“Alright, Aomine-kun. I’m Kagami Sr. I believe my son was the one who put those fliers around, and technically he should be the one hiring you right now, but he’s not at home.” the man said, slightly pouting. Aomine almost chuckled.

“Where is that boy, Margaret?”

“I believe he went to the sea, as the pool is ruined, master.” the maid said, making the man sigh.

“Yeah, yeah, I apologized already for not keeping it clean for him. I know you’re silently judging me, Margaret. But now, this young man will do a very good job and Taiga won’t be mad at me anymore, right?” he said, looking at Aomine expectantly.

“Yes, sir! I’ll do my best!”

“Good, you can start right now. Margaret will give you everything you will need.” the man smiled and went upstairs, probably to continue what he was doing before.

The maid showed him the pool and he had to suppress a scream. It was in such a horrible state, he wondered what the hell happened to it. He will have to work here for at least a week. With his shoulders slumped he instructed politely the old lady what he will need for cleaning. He did it twice before, at school, so it wasn’t his first time cleaning pools. However, then he did it with his classmates, but now he was all alone.

Bracing himself, Aomine started to clean the ruined, empty pool. He wasn’t sure if the money will be easy money as he firstly thought.

Three hours later, he was sweating like crazy, his shirt luckily not on him, as he took it off before starting to clean. The sun wasn’t going easy on him either. But these hours were really productive, because he scrubbed almost the sixth part of pool’s surface, and it was pretty huge.

He sat there to rest a bit and drink from the water the maid brought him earlier. She smiled at him apologetically, telling him to take it slowly.

He looked up to the sky and closed his eyes, enjoying the break.

Suddenly, something hovered over him, shadowing him from the sun. He opened his eyes and saw a pair of crimson ones staring down in his. Their owner smiled at him, and holy shit, it was brighter than sun itself. Then the guy hopped into the pool and faced him, smile still on his lips.

“You must be the pool cleaner. My name’s Kagami Taiga. What’s yours?”

Aomine’s mouth went dry at the beautiful guy in front of him. He didn’t mind the gender if there was something to check out. And this hot redhead definitely had something – everything to check out. He cleared his throat and stood up “Aomine Daiki.”

“Daiki it is then.” Kagami said and Aomine sputtered, a small blush on his cheeks. A minute and already first name basis? This guy must be a foreigner or something. Kagami watched him amused “Oh, you can call me Taiga, there’s no need to use any honorifics, I’m kind of sick of those already. People in Japan are so polite.”

“Uh, sure.” Aomine scratched the back of his head. This was awkward. Kagami looked at him expectantly and Aomine wanted to run away from this guy and this situation. He sighed and looked at his feet. The fuck he was acting so shy? He took a deep breath. “Taiga.”

Kagami’s smile widened and he nodded approvingly “Good, good. Besides, I think we’re around the same age, so let’s be friends.”

“I’m not quite… the friendly type.” Aomine said and grabbed the mop to continue working. He’d better have you as boyfriend and not friend, you silly hot bastard. So Aomine decided he had to distract himself from that sexy body and finish the work, which he wasn’t sure if he was going to finish anytime soon.

Aomine was quite shocked when he saw Kagami scrubbing the other wall of pool.

“What the hell are you doing, man?” Aomine said grabbing Kagami’s wrist and yanking him from the wall.

The redhead looked confused at him “Helping you?”

“I can see that, dumbass. Why are you doing that? I’m trying to work here and get paid after. If your old man sees you, I won’t get paid.”

Kagami chuckled “Don’t worry about that, because I’m the one who’s paying for your work, Daiki.”

At Aomine’s raised eyebrow, Kagami said “Wait. My dad didn’t tell you that I’m the employer here, right?”

Aomine remembered that the man said something about his son being the one looking for a pool cleaner. But wait.

“Isn’t it your dad’s money anyway?”

Kagami sighed “Actually no. I’m working as well, you know.”

“Working?”

“Yeah, at my father’s company. Wait. How old are you, Daiki? I’m twenty four.” Kagami said, smiling.

Could this guy stop with the blinding smile already?

“I’m… almost eighteen.”

“Oh. I see.” Then Kagami smirked and Aomine wanted to smack his face, so he wouldn’t look so illegally hot. “Look, we get to know each other.”

* * *

 

The next three days, which Aomine spent at Kagami’s, cleaning the mess which looked more and more like a pool and not a swamp, were full of Kagami, Kagami and again Kagami.

The redhead insisted on helping him and assured that he will pay Aomine properly, so he didn’t have to worry. But he worried. Not about money, obviously.

“Daiki! Let’s grab something to eat, I’m starving!”

“Daiki, your face is dirty. Here, let me wipe your cheek.”

“Daiki, you look tired. Go and rest, I’ll finish this part by myself.”

What the fuck? Aomine didn’t get why his freaking employer was helping him doing his job, and being that nice overall.

Being around Kagami made him feel uncomfortable, especially when the guy touched him, even if it was accidentally.  Uncomfortable for his lower part. Having such a sexy man around made his concentration fly away with the wind. And this wasn’t fair.

Aomine wasn’t entirely sure about Kagami’s interest, but he could say he caught the guy staring at him for some times. Not like Aomine wasn’t interested himself, because he totally was, but it didn’t feel quite right for him. Probably he was overthinking things again.

* * *

 

The more they approached the end of their work, the more forced Kagami’s smile seemed. Aomine couldn’t look at it anymore.

“Don’t smile if you don’t feel like it.”

“Huh?” Kagami’s eyes widened “Why?”

“I can see it’s forced.”

“Is that so?” Kagami said, looking at the wall he was scrubbing earlier “I guess you’re right. I’m not happy.”

Aomine looked at him from the corner of his eye and just hummed in response.

“I mean, why would I be happy if you’re not going to come here after we finish today?”

That caught Aomine off guard and he dropped his sponge. He looked at Kagami’s now serious face and couldn’t read it.

Aomine frowned “What you want to say with that?”

“Oh, you didn’t notice, did you?” Kagami’s face softened.

“Notice what?”

Kagami’s lips quirked up. He was amused.

“That I was hitting on you?”

Aomine gaped at him, then sputtered and blushed “H-hitting? On me?” Aomine felt a weird twist in his stomach and his heart started beating faster.

“Yes, but I guess you aren’t interested. Sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable.” Kagami said and turned to continue their work.

“Ka- Taiga.”

“Hmm, yes?” Kagami faced him again and it was his turn to gape at the other.

Aomine was redder than Kagami’s hair and fidgeted like a girl in front of her crush “Actually… I’m pretty interested.”

Kagami’s eyes sparkled as he grabbed Aomine’s hands in his “Really?”

“Uh, yeah?”

“Fucking hell.” Kagami had to pause to breathe. They both needed to pause to breathe. “Bedroom?”

“Bedroom.”

They weren’t sure if they were too obvious running upstairs and storming in Kagami’s room, but they didn’t really care, because finally, they knew that their attraction was mutual.

After the door to Kagami’s room was closed and locked (they didn’t want Margaret walking on them), Kagami practically jumped Aomine, pinning him to a wall and ravishing his mouth with such fervor, Aomine thought he would choke.

But Aomine didn’t want to back down. He put his hands around Kagami’s neck and dragged him close, responding to the kiss with the same passion. Their tongues moved against each other, lips sucking greedily. Aomine pulled away and threw his head back, moaning as he felt Kagami’s fingers squeezing one of his erected nipples under his shirt.

“Damn, you’re just too hot, Daiki.” Kagami whispered against his exposed skin on the neck. Then he licked and bit down on it, eliciting another long moan from Aomine. “I just want to eat you up.”

“Then…” Aomine smirked down at him “what are you waiting for?”

Wrong move, Aomine, wrong move. You just unleashed a beast.

Kagami growled deep in his chest and his eyes flashed dangerously before he grabbed Aomine’s butt and lifted him off floor, tanned legs wrapping around his waist as tanned hands supported his body off Kagami’s shoulders.

Aomine didn’t expect Kagami to be this strong, but it kind of turned him on more. Just when Kagami’s legs hit the edge of his king sized bed, he put Aomine on it and hovered over him.

Aomine’s hands cupped Kagami’s face and he lifted his head to meet the redhead’s lips in another passionate kiss, which made him see stars and his mind go blank.

As they pulled away, Kagami raised his body and settled on his knees, legs on either side of Aomine. He lifted Aomine’s shirt and helped him to take it off, hands roaming all over the exposed chest. Then he licked his lips and threw his own shirt away. Aomine raised a hand and traced with his fingers on Kagami’s abdomen. He felt Kagami relaxing under his touch and smiled softly.

“Daiki…” Kagami’s voice was deep and soothing, and the way he called Aomine’s name was definitely erotic. Crimson eyes stared down at him, pupils blown. “Have you done it before?”

Aomine didn’t get at first what Kagami meant, but then got it when the redhead’s hand slipped in his shorts.

“Almost.” Aomine replied, letting out a whimper when Kagami stopped.

“Almost?” a split eyebrow rose in question as the redhead smiled, clearly amused.

“Not…” Kagami continued his ministrations he started earlier making Aomine gasp and tremble under him “ah! Not all the way.”

“Great.” Kagami whispered, leaning to steal Aomine’s breath again with another mind-blowing kiss, continuing to palm Aomine’s erection through the fabric of his boxers, which was already wet.

Aomine’s hands touched every inch of Kagami’s skin they reached, feeling how the man groaned approvingly in his mouth, sending shivers down his spine.

Kagami kissed down Aomine’s jaw and neck, stopping and sucking on his collarbones as Aomine kept emitting these small grunts and gasps.

The redhead continued kissing his way down to Aomine’s chest, taking one of his hardened nipples in his mouth and sucked hard on it, making the tanned beauty arch his back off bed. Kagami’s heart raced a mile per minute, making breathing a really hard task at the moment.

“Fuck. Why are you so sensitive...”

Aomine didn’t reply, his mind went blank long ago, and the only thing he could focus on was Kagami’s touches.

Kagami’s hands gripped the fabric of both Aomine’s shorts and underwear, yanking those off his hips and down his knees, throwing them away. Now Aomine was fully exposed to his hungry gaze, and he wasn’t quite sure he didn’t start drooling, because holy fuck, he was lucky to have such a beautiful guy at his mercy.

Aomine’s erection was standing proudly, leaking precum on his stomach as he looked with half-lidded eyes at the man above. A cute blush covered redhead’s ears and cheeks as that stared down in Aomine’s eyes.

“Daiki…”

“Yeah?”

“I want you… may I…?”

Aomine smirked at him “Come on, really? You’re asking that?”

“Shut up.” Kagami pouted “I had to make sure.”

“And?” Aomine smirk didn’t fade as his hand sneaked into Kagami’s shorts. That closed his eyes, biting his lip.

“Damn. Let’s fuck already. I can’t wait anymore.”

“That’s what I’m trying to say.” Aomine chuckled.

Kagami jumped off the bed, taking his remaining clothes off and after rummaging through the drawer of his nightstand, he was back on top of Daiki, sucking his lips all over again.

Settling between Aomine’s legs, Kagami gently pushed them apart, revealing his hole. He coated his fingers with the lube he got earlier and looked into deep blue eyes which watched him lustfully.

“I want to do it fast, so please, try to relax.”

Aomine just nodded and closed his eyes, breathing deeply. Kagami pushed his finger through the tight ring of muscles. Slowly, he began to circle it around, pressing on the inner walls. Adding a second finger, he started to scissor them inside, trying to stretch Aomine faster, because if it lasted longer, they both will come earlier than Kagami will enter that inviting heat.

Then Kagami added a third finger and twisted them just right to make Aomine scream in pleasure.

That’s it. That’s when Kagami lost his patience completely.

He withdrew his fingers from Aomine’s stretched hole and ripped the condom package, rolling it over his painfully throbbing erection and coated its surface with a great amount of lube.

Kagami lifted Aomine’s hips off bed and let the tanned legs circle around his waist. Aomine urged the redhead to enter him already by dragging him closer with his feet. Kagami didn’t need to be told twice.

He pushed past the tight ring of muscles, feeling Aomine tense at first and then trying to relax. Kagami drew soothing circles on Aomine’s skin. When he felt Aomine relax, he pushed his cock all the way inside and stayed still for a moment to let the other man adjust to his size.

Aomine’s eyes were shut tight as he tried to calm his erratic breath. Kagami’s hands went to cup his face. When Aomine finally opened his eyes, he saw Kagami’s worried ones looking down at him.

“You okay?”

“Yeah… you can move already.”

Just as before, Kagami didn’t need to be told twice. He slowly moved his hips back, almost pulling out completely, then going back inside at a more fast pace, making Aomine gasp.

“Ah! Fuck. Taiga, more. I need more.” Aomine moaned through gasps.

Kagami thought he’s going to lose his mind completely. His thrusts became faster as he pounded hard into Aomine, whose face was twisted in pure bliss as his climax neared.

“Tai- ah!”

Kagami wanted to kiss those sinful lips which kept emitting these delicious sounds and repeating his name over and over like a prayer. He slowed a bit down to do so. He kissed Aomine’s already bruised lips harder than before.

When he pulled away to let both of them breathe, he shifted and this changed the angle of his thrusts, his cock hitting just the right place inside of that heat, making Aomine cry out in pleasure as Kagami kept pounding fast and hard.

“Ah, I can’t- nhah! I’m gonna-!”

“Yes, just come for me, Daiki.”

Aomine screamed his name as Kagami pumped his cock in rhythm with his thrusts, making the younger man come all over his stomach. Kagami licked at Aomine’s neck as that shivered while experiencing the most intense orgasm in his entire life.

He clenched tightly around Kagami’s dick, making the redhead moan next to his ear as he found his own release, spurting his semen into the condom. Then Kagami slowly pulled out, slumping down next to Aomine.

“I’m glad.” Kagami said, still breathing hard.

“About what?” Aomine turned his head to look at him.

“That we didn’t become friends.”  Kagami said, smiling softly at Aomine who was kind of confused were this was going to. Kagami brushed a blue strand from his forehead as he leaned to kiss it. He whispered against Aomine’s sweaty skin “Because I’d really like to have you as boyfriend.”


	6. Job 6: Bodyguard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for this shit, but now I finished this. Fucking finally.

Aomine ran a hand through his hair, sighing in frustration.

“Satsuki,” he started, giving a pointed look at the woman who stood in front of him “do I really need a bodyguard for this event?” he made a displeased noise and gestured to himself “I mean, do I look that weak to you?”

His manager, Momoi Satsuki, frowned, her eyes glaring into his “I know that you’re not weak, Daiki.” She shifted in her seat and put some strands of pink hair behind her ear “We aren’t talking about your physical strength here, and don’t give me any of that bullshit. It’s your image that’s at stake here.”

Aomine’s eyebrow twitched. Image, my ass.

She continued as if not noticing the change in his mood “How do you imagine it? A famous person like you, attending such a big even without at least one bodyguard? What if something happens like last year?”

Aomine frowned when he remembered the last year’s incident. No, he didn’t want someone to try to stab him ever again.

“Alright.” He reluctantly said and internally groaned at the smug face of his manager. “But I’m choosing who’s going to be my…” he threw his hands in the air in a desperate gesture “freaking bodyguard.”

* * *

 

There weren’t many candidates, really. Satsuki stood beside him as he eyed the men in front of him.

They were bulky, and almost everyone was bald. Also, they weren’t exactly young.

Aomine throw his manager a disappointed look and when he wanted to name his bodyguard, someone stumbled in the room.

All looked at the man who patted his suit and his messy hair. He stood straight and Aomine’s breath hitched. Fucking gorgeous. Gorgeous for fucking, better said.

The man was leaner than the others, but surely bulkier than Aomine himself. He was younger, maybe around Aomine’s age. Ruby eyes under the crimson fringe made Aomine’s body temperature rise.

“I’m sorry, sir. I’m late for the interview.” the redhead smiled sheepishly and Aomine thought that he liked that smile.

Satsuki, beside him, handed the last file she had prepared and Aomine’s eyes darted from the papers to the man in front of him “Kagami Taiga.”

“Yes, sir?” the redhead said, his voice firm.

“You’re hired.” Aomine said, ignoring the scandalized looks on other men’s faces. He wasn’t going to look at some bald old man for the entire evening, no, thank you. “Satsuki will give you the details.” Aomine finished and stood up, walking out of the room. At least, he will get to stare at a hot redhead beside him for that evening and he was quite anticipating it.

* * *

 

The event was boring, as all of those that Aomine attended. The only distraction for him was Kagami, in a suit that hugged his body just in the right places, his hair slicked back and with a determined look in those sharp ruby eyes. This man, Aomine thought, maybe would make better as an actual model than bodyguard.

Aomine kept staring at him for the rest of evening and Kagami was painfully oblivious to all the heated glances his employer was sending him. Well, Aomine could understand him, he watched out for possible attackers, who knows what crazy stalker may try to harm him this time?

Aomine got bored really fast and wanted to sneak out, so no one could see him. Obviously, he dragged the redhead after him.

“Aomine-san? Where are we going?” Kagami asked, his eyes looking around warily.

“Somewhere nice. Don’t worry.” Aomine threw over his shoulder and entered a room. The event was held at a hotel, so there were plenty of rooms booked for the party guests. He felt lucky.

Kagami followed and Aomine closed the room behind him, locking it. When Kagami threw him a confused look, Aomine just went ahead and pinned the redhead to the wall, his lips ghosting dangerously over Kagami’s.

“Kagami.” Aomine murmured, eyes staring into crimson, wide ones. “I want to fuck you, Kagami.”

Kagami gaped at him, unable to move or say anything. He was in pure shock.

Aomine closed his eyes and leaned in, sealing his lips against Kagami’s and felt the other inhale sharply. He kissed the guy heatedly, pushing his tongue forcibly through those parted lips.

Kagami’s stiff shoulders relaxed and he tried to push gently at Aomine’s chest, but that didn’t budge. He pressed himself further onto Kagami’s body, feeling the hard muscles under the layers of clothing. He wanted to rip everything off.

There was not long until Kagami responded to the kiss, tilting his head to a better angle and tangling his tongue with Aomine’s. They broke the kiss, and both breathed hard, with their eyes darkened by lust.

Aomine didn’t have to rip Kagami’s clothes off or to do anything at all, because in the next moment, the redhead took off his suit jacket and the shirt followed quickly after, revealing those hard muscles he touched earlier. Aomine wanted to lick that chest.

Kagami looked at him reproachfully and he got the hint without being told. Aomine moved both of them to the bed and began undressing as well. Kagami watched him and licked at his lips. Probably he liked what he was seeing. Much like Aomine himself, when Kagami finally took off his pants, his erection pressing against the fabric of his boxers.

“Take those off as well.” Aomine murmured against the sun-kissed skin of that long neck. Kagami let out a low purr and obeyed, yanking the underwear off himself and breathed with relief when his painfully hard cock was freed.

Aomine’s underwear dropped to the floor as well and he pushed the redhead to the bed, climbing over him and licking at his lips, before moving further down until a firm grip on his shoulder stopped him and he looked up in confusion.

“I want it…” Kagami said, his breath erratic and voice full of unhidden desire “up against the wall.”

Aomine sputtered in shock at the boldness. This guy was full of surprises.

“Alright, baby.” He said, his lips forming a mischievous smirk.

Kagami cutely frowned “Don’t call me that. I have a name.”

Aomine’s smirk widened as he put his lips just an inch above Kagami’s ear. “Taiga.” He whispered and was rewarded with a throaty moan from the man under him. Aomine chuckled low and stood up slowly, dragging Kagami after him and pinning him back to the wall, before ravishing his mouth again.

Kagami’s hands circled around his neck, fingers running through his short blue strands, and tugging at the ends. Aomine felt Kagami’s erection positively pressing against his inner thigh and realized that they both weren’t able to wait any longer. He needed, he _craved_ to be inside Kagami right now.

Breaking the kiss, Aomine stuck two fingers into Kagami’s mouth and that began sucking on them without hesitance or any shame. When he felt his fingers were slick enough with saliva, Aomine withdrew his hand and used the other one to lift a perfect leg off floor to wrap it around his hip.

Kagami put his hands on Aomine’s shoulders for support and balanced on one leg while Aomine’s fingers worked him open. Kagami was incredibly tight, it was really hard to prepare him in such a position, but Aomine managed anyway. He withdrew his fingers making Kagami whimper. Another leg circled around the other hip and Aomine lifted Kagami off floor completely, pressing his body onto the wall for better support.

The redhead bit hard on his bottom lip as Aomine entered him, grunting and with his eyebrows knitted together in concentration. When Aomine was fully inside, both exhaled deeply. Aomine let him adjust for a moment before pulling out until only the tip of his cock remained in. He thrusted back with more force and set up a wild pace from the start.

Kagami was plenty vocal and he clearly enjoyed himself being fucked hard against a wall. Different indecent noises filled the room, along with a strong smell of sex. Aomine found himself enjoying this as much as Kagami did.

Probably Aomine’s skin on his hips was purple already from all the force Kagami was putting into gripping him there with his legs, and probably Kagami’s back was going to bleed because of all the friction, but neither wanted to stop. It was too good, _too amazing_ to stop. And both needed their release just like the air itself.

There wasn’t long until both of them found it. Kagami jerked his head up from Aomine’s shoulder and actually screamed when he came. Aomine followed seconds after, when the pressure of Kagami’s inner walls on his cock became just unbearable. He came inside, moaning long and loud in Kagami’s ear.

That was the best sex they had in a while. Both silently agreed on that. And before they settled for a second round, Kagami winced and suggested they would change the locations. No matter how much he loved being fucked against a wall, he wasn’t sure that by the end he won’t break something. Because Aomine was wild. They both were wild.


End file.
